With the proliferation of battery powered wireless communication devices, it is generally desirable to maximize information throughput. As a result, wireless communications systems with maximized information rate per unit Hertz of spectrum are resulting in higher ranges of RF signal amplitude modulation. Statistical values of the amplitude modulation result in two parameters, peak and average output power ratio. The average power determines in part the wireless product's communication range. Peak power and peak-to-average power define the RF power amplifier amplitude requirements and the average DC to RF conversion efficiency for a standard linear amplifier. As the peak-to-average power ratio increases the information rate per unit Hertz can also be increased. However, an increased peak-to-average power ratio serves to decrease the DC to RF conversion efficiency of an RF amplifier resulting in shorter batter life. This is generally undesirable in a portable RF communication device since it directly translates to shorter time between charges or battery replacement.